


Overslept

by TiamatsChild



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue's life is a series of awakenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overslept

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #79: Twitterpatted, at theavatar100 at Livejournal.

When Sokka held out his carving it was like that waking up Yue did not remember, that breaking out into a solid wail, finally aware enough to know that she was cold. _I’ll wear it proudly,_ she wanted to say, because it made her stomach twist and her lungs fill up with laughter, _I will. Stay and bring your heat to my home, your catch to my hearth._

She choked on it, on how much she wanted to sit beside him on the rail and see if his hands were warm and quick like his voice. 

She’d slept too long.


End file.
